Crecer
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Hazel se siente avergonzada por su actitud frente a su escritor favorito y hará lo posible por remediarlo. OOC. ¿AU?


**Crecer**

* * *

><p>Hazel de ninguna manera se esperaba ver a su antiguo héroe apareciendo en semejantes circunstancias. Era obvio que no venía con ganas de prodigar lamentos y, mientras ambos bajaban la cabeza, adaptándose al silencio que llenó la iglesia, la joven tuvo oportunidad de recordar la última vez que habían compartido un mismo espacio. Las cosas que él había dicho todavía estaban frescas en su mente, pero aquellas palabras que la quemaban eran las salidas de su propia boca. Habiendo tomado distancia de los hechos, ahora se hallaba más capaz de ver y entender lo que realmente había sucedido ahí.<p>

Ella había ido bajo engaños a la casa de un hombre que no deseaba recibirla, pero lo hizo por básica decencia. Ella le había exigido respuestas que él no quería darle y estaba en su derecho negarle. Después de haber disfrutado de una cena en la que ella creía había participado parte de su dinero, aunque luego se demostrara que él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad al respecto.

Mientras los primeros terrones caían encima del ataúd barnizado de Gus (o eso suponía, porque no se atrevía a mirar la irremediabilidad de absolutamente todo), resultó natural que los dos acabaran apartándose del resto. Hazel sabía que sus padres no la perdían de vista y ella les hizo un gesto tímido para que no se preocuparan, que no iba a tardar demasiado.

-¿Un trago? –preguntó de repente el escritor, habiendo sacado como por arte de magia una petaca.

Por un momento Hazel se le ocurrió mencionar que apenas habían pasado del mediodía. Luego pensó en todas las películas, series e incluso libros donde beber parecía ser la única cura para las penas de un protagonista. Penas para las cuales no tenían idea de qué otra manera escapar. Pero ella negó con la cabeza. No había llegado al punto de querer escapar, aunque a veces creía sentirse demasiado cerca.

-Pregúntame cuando tenga veintiuno –dijo.

Van Houten echó una mirada a sus padres.

-Un comportamiento de lo más legal. Nuestros legisladores estarían orgullosos.

Tragó una buena porción. Hazel era incapaz de verle el rostro, de modo que cuando ella empezó a hablar no se dio cuenta de que lo hacía al mismo tiempo que el escritor. Este le hizo un gesto magnánimo para permitirle el turno. Hazel se sintió calentar las mejillas mientras se forzaba a enfrentarle, a ser una verdadera adulta para variar.

-Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Lamento todo lo que hice. Yo… no tenía derecho a comportarme así. Estaba frustrada y molesta, pero eso no lo justifica de ningún modo. Tú… Usted no tenía nada que ver con nuestro viaje y nosotros se lo impusimos de repente. No fue justo. De verdad lo siento.

Van Houten la miró con una obvia expresión de sorpresa. Como si esas fueran las últimas palabras que alguna vez esperara escuchar de sus labios, y saber que tenía todas las razones del mundo para pensar de ese modo la hicieron sentir todavía peor. Entonces algo en el escritor pareció relajarse.

-La juventud no tiene idea de lo que es ser viejo, pero los viejos cometeríamos un error terrible si nos olvidáramos de lo que es ser joven –recitó pomposamente, alzando una ceja, como si la retara a identificar la cita.

Hazel no pudo sino soltar una pequeña risa. La ligereza del alivio y la calidez de la gratitud parecieron aclararse en algo sus pulmones oxidados.

-¿Harry Potter? ¿En serio? Yo habría esperado algo más impresionante.

El hombre sonrió con arrogancia.

-Parte de ser un genio literario es que no hace falta presumir todo el tiempo de la adquisición de mis conocimientos superiores. Debería quedar más que claro a través de algo más que la mera utilización azarosa de palabras ajenas pronunciadas con una seguridad de salón académico. Aquel que pretenda lo contrario no es más que un pedante idiota que ha leído nada más por presumir pero no ha entendido nada. Además ese fue el único libro que pude conseguir en el aereopuerto, por lo tanto mi inevitable salvación de esas horrendas películas que pasaron durante el viaje. Pero basta de mis sufrimientos con la posmodernidad, que si hablamos de ellos pasaríamos todo el tiempo que nos tomaría dejarla atrás. ¿Todavía quieres saber lo que le sucedió a la madre?

La respuesta honesta habría sido no. Hazel ya no necesitaba saberlo con la misma desesperación de antes. La vida continuaba sin importar qué y, sea lo que sea que pasara después de ella, la parte del medio era lo que le importaba. La versión de un autor sólo era una de tantas. Recientemente había descubierto el fanfiction y le divertía de qué diferentes maneras la gente se había imaginado a cada uno de los personajes.

Pero, después de todo, ella no había sido la que había tomado un viaje tan largo esta vez.

-Claro –dijo, sonriendo-. Pero ¿te importaría decírmelo en la cena? Papá leyó el libro y estoy segura de que le gustaría escucharlo también. Si eso está bien, claro.

El escritor levantó la vista y por un segundo Hazel estuvo segura de percibir un brillo de entusiasmo en su mirada.

* * *

><p><em>Este pequeño fic se ubicaría justo después del funeral de Gus, cuando Van Houten aparece de pronto y Hazel prácticamente lo echa a patadas de su vista… antes de literalmente echarlo a patadas en los capítulos siguientes. No me gustó el libro por muchas razones (todas ellas ya las listé en mi blog), pero de verdad lo sentí por el personaje de este hombre, el único que de verdad se me hizo simpático durante toda la historia.<em>

_Aquí Hazel está un poco OOC, lo admito, pero ¿la verdad? Así es como siento mejor toda la escena._


End file.
